


Bonds That Break

by fuckignaliens



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, yikes this sure as hell is gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckignaliens/pseuds/fuckignaliens
Summary: Post Golden Globes 2017.





	

_You looked beautiful._

She’s exhausted by the end of the event. The second she exited the limo, everything began; cameras, interviewers, old colleagues. By the beginning of the actual show, she wanted to go home and snuggle up with some tea.

They had talked over it, agreeing that keeping a low profile was best for them and the public. No touching, no obvious displays of affection; but she couldn’t help but proudly lean in towards him after The Crown was announced - an unconscious move on her part that she learned over the years she was prone to around people she found herself affectionate for.

Both relieved and upset he had ducked away from her, she sat in her chair; memories of David’s kiss twenty years ago at the same place neglecting to pop up in her head till that very moment.

–

Now, she’s back at her hotel room, happy to be shed of the beautiful but mildly restrictive chiffon dress. She’s debating at how to respond to David’s text (additionally wondering if she should text him back at all), and hesitantly replies back.

_David, I thought we weren’t going to do this._

A moment after she sent the message, her phone buzzed in her hands. An incoming call. 

“David… No.” She sighed at her phone. She couldn’t believe he had the audacity.

“C’mon, Gill. What room are you in?” He sounded garbled over the phone, and she wished she could him hear through her own ears.

“409.” Why the hell would he want to know that? He was across the country, probably holed up writing in his apartment. “David, I can’t talk to you. I’m,” she didn’t know how to properly form her next words, hoping whatever she managed to sputter out would do him the least harm. “…involved elsewhere.”

She could imagine him holding his breath.

“I’ve heard. Gillian Anderson attends Golden Globes with arm candy and boyfriend Peter Morgan.”

She wants to laugh but she knows his tone is bitter and regretful. “David-”

A knock on the door. One she’s heard over the past 25 years.

Hastily, she climbed off her bed, swinging open the door. “David, I swear to God I’m gonna kick your ass back to New-”

But there he was. Stubbled and familiar. The entire situation was all too familiar. Him knocking on her hotel or trailer door, a happy grin on his face, her, exhausted but eased by his presence all the same.

She doesn’t care to let anyone know, but she did have sex with him. Many times. She evaded his rugged looks and smooth talking in the first season of filming, but something brought them together. All throughout the series, the movie in 2008, Paley, the Revival. He’s always come knocking, and she’s always let him in.

He couldn’t believe it. He’d seen the pictures, the stunning white dress, but he didn’t think to prepare himself for this. Her hair was down, pulled messily out of the up-do, but she hadn’t washed her face. Donning sweats and a T-shirt she looked so Gillian-like, an odd, if not splendid, mix of casual and formal.

He wanted to reach for her, envelope her small frame in his arms, a place he found a home.

“David…” She began, her eyes falling from his gaze, 25 years of love, conflict, pain and heartache swallowed whole. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Gillian, please.” He always had puppy dog eyes, she had adored them everyday for years. She had never noticed they were all for her.

“I told you, David.” She walked away from the doorway, a silent invitation for him to enter. The door shut gently behind him. 

“You weren’t ready, and you have never been. I’m letting go.”

She turned to him, quietly padding over to meet his chest. She’d probably never get used to how he towered over her.

The two quietly wrapped themselves within each other, his lips resting comfortably against the top of her head.

“Goodbye.”


End file.
